omninsanityfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Meloney
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Omnia Lesvos page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! CattyTheOrchid16 (talk) 02:52, April 6, 2016 (UTC) record unbroken I haven't cried. Exhausted, but didn't cry. xD *pats ankle* Your record stands. I honestly don't see this as a fight, more like a huge ass conflict that got out of hand and everyone's Salty And Frustrated We Need To Dilute SeriouslyTM. Don't feel bad. You had to make a decision and sometimes you do have to think of yourself. It's okay to be selfish every once in a while; it's encouraged because it's healthy. Your mom is right in a sense. Everyone is right one way or another; our problem and solution is exactly that. You all have your valid reasons, fears, and last but not least feelings to take into account. Makes you realize this is why some people often end up unhappy. I wish we could live life without sacrifices, but so far that concept is too utopian. My frustration with none of you talking out of fear of hurting each other/fraying bonds is still there, but right now there isn't much to be done about it. That's up to you dorks i wish communication was so much simpler lol if we have something like this happen again in the future. The unfortunate part on my end is how I can't wholeheartedly blame any of you because that's too narrow-minded a solution. Blaming isn't gonna help the situation so ugh rip. No promises. >< I'm not good at healing myself, don't know how I'll fare healing others. I think this entire situation is me trying to patch up internal hemorrhaging with a bandaid and see how that worked out. *hugs ankle* Definitely going through with the priestess collab though. I just need... motivation... and probably coffee... and food because I'm human and sadly need food... *stares at google doc that i haven't written in for two days* P.S. No to the backburner. We are doing Pentagon one day when everything is resolved. I don't know when and if it will even happen, but just let me nurse my fragile hope kk :I know I can't blame you. Or Z, for that matter. He has issues with being totally honest with people and I have similar issues ngl. :Wait what did I admit after several hours (i'm sorry everything is so fuzzy ><) :Can you get on line pls :bruh me being bipolar didn't wreck collabs XD that was feeling guilty about taking a label when i'm not officially diagnosed not okay not today first of all sorry i forgot to alert you through wikia idk if nyace has told you but i wasn't able to use line on my ipad cause it broke and i had to reset it and tldr i can't use line until monday (hopefully) second no i'm not really that ok when am i ever xD